capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Minae Fujii
Minae Fujii (藤井 美苗) (better known by her alias, Ojalin, and currently known under her married name Minae Saito) is a former Capcom sound designer, having created music and sound effects for only a handful of titles for the NES and SNES before she left the company. She often worked with Yasuaki Fujita. She is best known for her work on the Mega Man series, as she composed the music for Mega Man 4 and - despite having been away from the company longer than anyone else - returned to do a Robot Master theme for Mega Man 10 (she was not involved with the arrange version, however). She was also a member of Alph Lyla, Capcom's in-house band, during her brief employment. Production History * Mega Man 4 (1991) -- Sound Composer (as Ojalin) * TaleSpin (NES Version) (1991) No in-game credit list * Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- (CD) (1992) (as Ojal) * Super Buster Bros. (SNES Version) (1992) -- Sound Designer (Consumer Staff) (as Ojal) * Breath of Fire (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Composer (as O-Jaring) * DuckTales 2 (NES Version) (1993) No in-game credit list * Mega Man 10 (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) (as Minae Ojalin Fujii) Song Credits Mega Man 4 *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement *Bright Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Toad Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Drill Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pharaoh Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ring Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dust Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dive Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Skull Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Get Items -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Cossack Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Cossack Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Cossack Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement TaleSpin'' (NES Version)' *Main Theme -- Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 -- Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 7 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 8 -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement '''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5- Arrange Version * Get a Flash Stopper!! (Rockman 4) -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboard Breath of Fire'' (SNES Version)' *Day and Night -- Composition & Arrangement 'DuckTales 2 (NES Version)' *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Theme -- Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Niagara Falls -- Composition & Arrangement *Bermuda Triangle -- Composition & Arrangement *Mu -- Composition & Arrangement *Egypt -- Composition & Arrangement *Scotland -- Composition & Arrangement *Get Items -- Composition & Arrangement *Return Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Underground -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Miss -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man 10 *Desert Commando (Commando Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Female people